


Just Like Her

by InfernalCorvix



Category: Invader Zim, Original Work
Genre: Dib's prom night, Family, Family Feels, Light Angst, Mom is dead, Other, POV Second Person, he's going with zim, he's kinda put of character because this is my pals and I's take on him, professor membrane has some feels, this is before the prom, you are Dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalCorvix/pseuds/InfernalCorvix
Summary: It's Dib's prom night, and his dad helps him get ready.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Professor Membrane/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Just Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! This is a small drabble I decided to post. I hope you enjoy it, even though it's kinda mediocre!! :>  
> for context, the mom was an OC my friends and I made. She doesn't die in the AU we made for them, this is just an alternate reality scenario lol.

Jittery, you slip on your blue suit. Tonight is prom night, and surprisingly, you’ve landed yourself a date. Zim, your childhood nemesis. You’d think you wouldn’t wanna go anywhere near him, but, they’ve changed a lot over these past few years, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t harbor some feelings for them. Anxiety and excitement coursing through your veins, you hurriedly comb back your damned annoying hair.

  
“Having some trouble, Dib?” Your dad laughs in the corridor, making you jump.

  
“aH!!-- H-Hi dad!” You stumble over your words, “Um… Yeah, yeah I guess you could say that.”

  
He shakes his head with a smirk, “Here son, lemme help you.”

  
Dad takes the comb out of your hand and begins to brush. “Big night tonight, huh?”

  
“Oh, yeah,” It’s your  _ first _ ever prom since you’re a junior still. “I’m going with Zim.”

  
“Ah, the foreign child next door?”

  
“Y-yes.”

  
Your father giggles. “I thought you two were ‘mortal enemies’.”

  
“W-well…” You say, sheepishly. “We used to be, but not anymore.”

  
He snaps his fingers, jogging his memory. “That’s right, and now you’re going to prom with them.” Dad pauses, a smile now worn on his face, one of his jokester ones too. “You sure they’re just a friend to you?”

  
“Wh- Y-Yes!!! Dad, they’re just a friend, I-I’m not attracted to them whatsoever!!! T-That’d be absurd!!!” Your face glows an embarrassed pink.

  
“Woah Woah, no need to get so defensive, son.” He puts his hands up in a joking manner. The steam from your ears pacifies, and you let your shoulders ease tension.

  
“I swear this isn’t related to our recent topic, but y’know, your mother and I went to prom together as just friends.” The comb continues to drift through your ginger locks.

  
You immediately perk up. Dad doesn’t talk about his experiences with mom, so you don’t really know much about her. All you really know is that they were young when they had you, she passed away when you were about 4, and that you apparently look a lot like her. You turn to look at your dad. “Really?”

  
“Yep, granted, I was greatly in love with her at the time but, yeah.” You notice a sudden shift in his tone. “It was… One of the best nights I ever had.”  _ Is… Is his voice cracking?  _   
He pauses. “A-And afterward we walked in the park, talked about our night, just had a great time…” The exposed cheeks under his goggles flush into a puffy red. You think he may be crying...

  
“Then… Right under that streetlamp, she confessed to me, and… And I kissed her.” His voice is quivery, yet he smiles through it. If you could see through those polarized goggles, you’d probably see that he’s crying his eyes out.

  
Dad sniffles, bringing his sleeve up to his nose. You feel pity for him. Honestly, if you had as much of an emotional connection to mom as dad, you’d be crying alongside him. Concern fuels your expression as you reach out to him. “Um… Dad?”

  
Taken out of his thoughts, your dad immediately straightens himself up, it’s almost sad to see how quickly and efficiently it’s done. “Gahh, it’s okay. Didn’t mean to get all down on you there, heh.”

  
“It’s okay.” You lower your hand and allow him to finish up with your hair.

  
Eventually, your ginger locks are contained. Dad looks into the mirror with you, smiling fondly when one hair decides to diverge from the rest and land on your forehead.    
“Dib, your hair is just like your mother’s, fiery and stubborn.” He laughs, and you smile with him, dad seems to be feeling better now.  One last hug is shared before you head out the door.

  
“Have fun tonight, okay? Make some memories.” Dad notes. “Oh, and tell Zim I said hi.”

  
“Okay,” You reply. “I will.”


End file.
